criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Deep Water
In Deep Water (Case #1) is a fanmade case created and featured by CCFan32, appearing as the very first case of his series and the first case of Bluehaven. It is the first case to take place in Ocean Coast, a district based in Bluehaven. Plot In the opening cutscene, the Chief of the Bluehaven Police Department, William Price, cordially welcomes the player to the city of Bluehaven and his team. After warmly introducing himself, William informs the player that they are assigned to work with Detective Patricia Bennett for their career in the Bluehaven PD. William calls in and introduces Patricia to the player then suggested to kick things off by visiting the most famous beach in Ocean Coast, Sunshine Seaside. Patricia agreed and was anxious to get to know the player as they went off to Sunshine Seaside but not before William warned the team to be careful. As the twosome were getting along great, they hear the screams of a woman and witness another woman's corpse wash up on the shores of the beach, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. The team identified the victim to be a lifeguard named Jessica Robbins, who was found lifeless at the beach with no signs of dirty work. The team shipped Jessica's body off to the lab for autopsy where Elizabeth identified the cause of death to be drowning. The team later winded up interrogating marine biologist Marvin Gunner, environmental activist Pamela Green, ice cream kiosk owner and Patricia's best friend Laura Dixon, land buyer Alexander West, and widow Ronald Robbins through Sunshine Seaside, the biology lab of Marvin Gunner, and the house of the victim. The killer turned out to be the victim's husband, Ronald Robbins. After presenting the evidence before Ronald which proved his guilt, Patricia asked why he murdered his own wife. Ronald angrily responded by putting the blame on Jessica for having a second family behind his back. He loved Jessica very much and was happy to be married with the love of his life but he started having suspicions that she was cheating on him. After two years, Ronald finally decided to spy on his wife to verify his theory. It turned out to be true as Jessica gave birth to a baby boy after being impregnated by her boyfriend. Ronald became so infuriated at Jessica and had his heart crushed. Patricia was saddened and shipped Ronald off to court where he would have to explain the methods before the Honorable Kingsley, who currently serves as the city's justice. Ronald told the Honorable Kingsley that because of Jessica's selfish act of having a second family, he felt the need to not love her anymore, and continuing from Patricia and the player arresting him, he went to Sunshine Seaside to see Jessica on her shift. There Ronald and her took a swim in the beach then began to drown her. It took a minute to kill her and get out of the water quickly before anyone saw him. Ronald felt no remorse for what he did. The Honorable Kingsley deemed Ronald's act of murder as selfish due to the fact that Ronald was apathetic towards the victim's second family about how they feel. The judge then reflected on his personal life of not growing up with a mother but didn't let his past cloud his judgment. He sentenced Ronald to life imprisonment with a 25-year parole possibility. Following the indictment, Laura's ice cream kiosk was vandalized and wants the team to find out who did it. At the same time, Elizabeth asked the team to search the victim's house as she was believed that she was being stalked. The team found the vandal's phone but were unable to find out who owned it. The only thing Roman managed to find out is that the vandal is a member of an organization called "The Artists" which is currently being leaded by an unknown person callsigned VIPER. Meanwhile, the team discovers that Elizabeth is indeed being stalked by an unknown person after finding a photo of Elizabeth. The team then finds a USB key with a lot of photos of Elizabeth on it in Marvin's biology lab. Upon questioning Marvin, the team asks him if he was stalking her to which Marvin responds by denying the accusation. This left Patricia with deeming Marvin as untrustworthy. Stats Victim * Jessica Robbins '''(Found lifeless at a beach after washing up on its shore) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Ronald Robbins Suspects Profile *The suspect uses talcum powder *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect uses talcum powder *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect uses talcum powder *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats caviar Profile *The suspect uses talcum powder *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats caviar Killer's Profile * The killer uses talcum powder. * The killer speaks French. * The killer eats caviar. * The killer is male. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sunshine Seaside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Puzzle Box, Torn Note) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Drowning; Evidence: Killer uses talcum powder) * Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer speaks French) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Victim's Message) * Analyze Victim's Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marvin Gunner) * Ask Marvin Gunner about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message analyzed) * Investigate Biology Lab. (Clues: Faded Article, Drawer; Prerequisite: Talk to Marvin) * Examine Faded Article. (Result: Mysterious Woman) * Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Pamela Green) * Question Pamela Green about her protest with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pamela identified on article) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Photograph) * Examine Photograph. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Alexander West) * Ask Alexander West about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate House Interior. (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Object, Victim's Purse; Available at start) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Ronald Robbins) * Talk to Ronald Robbins about his deceased wife. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) * Analyze BFF Necklace. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Laura Dixon) * Inform Laura Dixon of her best friend's death. (Prerequisite: BFF Necklace analyzed) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Wet Gloves) * Analyze Wet Gloves. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats caviar) * Investigate Fish Tank. (Clues: Marvin's Briefcase, Victim's Cellphone; Prerequisite: Wet Gloves analyzed) * Examine Marvin's Briefcase. (Result: Ruined Research Papers) * Question Marvin about his ruined research. (Prerequisite: Ruined Research Papers found) * Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (12:00:00) * Ask Alexander West why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Quiz Pamela Green about the photo. (Available at start) * Investigate House Foyer. (Clues: Locked Printer, Laundry Basket; Available at start) * Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Faded Picture) * Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Family Photo) * Analyze Family Photo. (09:00:00) * Ask Ronald about the victim's second family. (Prerequisite: Family Photo analyzed) * Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Lifeguard Visor) * Analyze Lifeguard Visor. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is male) * Investigate Sandcastles. (Clues: Bucket of Sand; Prerequisite: Talk to Ronald) * Examine Bucket of Sand. (Result: Business Document) * Talk to Laura about the victim's attempt of shutting down the ice cream business. (Prerequisite: Business Document found) * Investigate Sunshine Seaside. (Clues: Sandcastle; Prerequisite: Talk to Laura) * Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Bloody Rag) * Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blue eyes) * Arrest Killer. * Go to In the Shadows: Part 1. (No stars) In the Shadows: Part 1 * Ask Laura Dixon what is wrong. (Available at start) * Investigate Sunshine Seaside. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) * Tell Laura about The Artists organization. (Rewards:' 5,000 Coins',' Burge'r; Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) * Investigate House Interior. (Clues: Trash Can; Available at start) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Photo of Elizabeth) * Examine Photo of Elizabeth. (Result: Photo Text) * Analyze Photo Text. (06:00:00) * Investigate Biology Lab. (Clues: Broken Object; Available when all tasks above are completed) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) * Ask Marvin about the creepy photos of Elizabeth. (Reward: Biology Lab Coat; Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) * Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases